Stop the World
by Whimsical Child
Summary: The trio has long since graduated...Hermione may still have feeling for Ron...PLEASE REVIEW! If i get less than five reviews, there'll be no sequel! Loveyou!
1. Default Chapter Title

Stop the World  
  
Part One  
  
"Students! You are nearing the end of your 7th and final year at Hogwarts. I ask of you one thing: keep in touch with your friends." It seemed like just yesterday that Dumbledore had said this to all the 7th years. Harry, Ron and Hermione graduated 3 years ago. Harry was training to become an Auror. Hermione just couldn't decide. She wanted to be a doctor, a teacher and every other magical profession out there. Ron just didn't know what he wanted to with his life. Hermione was sitting on her new couch, in her new flat, reading her new book. Someone knocked at the door.  
  
"Coming," she said distractedly as she struggled to put her book down. She walked to the door. "Oh, hi Harry. Whatcha doing here?"  
  
"I just wanted to stop by and say hi. I'm on my way to my very first hands on experience on being an Auror."  
  
"That's neat! Have you heard from Ron?" Ron was in Ireland visiting his cousins.  
  
"No...but I think that's just because he's having fun with his girlfriend."  
  
"Oh...yeah...that's right. What's her name again?" a feeling Hermione had never felt before swept over her.  
  
"Umm...I think her name's Edwina. That's right. I haven't met her officially, but Ron seems happy enough."  
  
"Yeah...so," Hermione seemed to want to change the subject...quickly. "What are the Aurors in training supposed to do today?"  
  
"Well, I think we're learning how to fend off some evil creatures on Wednesday. But Monday and Tuesday are just creating simple spells against each other...maybe on Wednesday we'll meet up with some Blast-Ended Screwts! Do you remember the trouble those things gave us?"  
  
"What? Oh...yeah! Remember when it bit Crabbe? That was really funny!"  
  
"Herm...are you ok...it never bit Crabbe. They just made that up for Rita Skeeter's article...don't you remember?"  
  
"Sorry! I guess half my brain was still on my book...it's really good! You should read it."  
  
"Well, I better be going...are you sure you're all right, Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired is all. Bye Harry!" Hermione came up to him and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Bye, Herm. Get some rest, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Love you." Harry turned and left. Hermione sat back down on her new couch, in her new flat, and attempted to read her new book. But she couldn't. Her mind was otherwise occupied. The very first tear in a very long time slid down her cheek, and went down her nose, and landed on her book. More followed, until she got up and splashed water on her face and got into the shower. She got out her shower, her towel tied around herself. She heard her fireplace burst to life. She walked over to it. She saw Ron and, she guessed, Edwina, step out of the fireplace. Hermione ran to get her wand. She changed into her clothes. "Hi, Ron! I've missed you so much!"  
  
"Hi Herm!" Hermione ran over and kissed his cheek and hugged him hard. She turned to greet Edwina. Edwina, on the other hand, didn't look so pleased to be in her boyfriend's best (GIRL) friend's home. She stared coldly down at Hermione. "Hello, I'm Hermione. Nice to meet you. Ron's said so much about you," she said politely.  
  
"Yes. Same here. But Ron, you know in Ireland," (Edwina spoke with a strong Irish accent.) "We only kiss our boyfriends or our husbands. We do not kiss our friends. It is considered outlandish."  
  
"Well, Edwina, in OUR culture, it is consider friendly between good friends. As you may have realized, you are no longer in Ireland," Hermione tried to sound friendly, but failed miserably.  
  
"Well then!" Ron looked anxious. "We better get going, right Edwina?"  
  
"Yes, Pumpkin. I'll light the fire. You're too stupid to do it anyway, darling."  
  
"Er-yes. I know. That's why you do it for me, Honey," Ron didn't look too pleased with this statement. "Bye, Hermi. We're going back to Ireland to visit her family. I love you. Don't forget you can always come to me...if you EVER find yourself with too much work on your hands..." Note the sarcasm flowing from his ears. "Well, I love you and I'll see you." He went to hug her and kiss her on the cheek, but stopped 2 inches away from her face. He pulled away and looked at her apologetically.   
  
"Bye, Ron. I'll send Zelda to you." Zelda was Hermione owl.  
  
"Yeah, well. See you."  
  
"Yeah. See you around."  
  
"Ron, come one. We must go. Now!" said Edwina. They stepped into the fireplace, Ron glancing at Hermione just as he left.  
  
"I hate her," Hermione said to herself. She went to her Muggle collection of stuff in the corner. She had a bunch of CD's and a CD player. Her favorite band was the American Goo Goo Dolls. When her and Ron were going about 5 months ago, he was so interested in this Muggle machine. He put on their CD, Superstar Carwash. For some reason, the player skipped to the song, Stop the World. Hermione put that on, remembering when his arms were tightly around her waist, gently moving her around the room. He had whispered the chorus to her just as he left that day...  
  
  
  
You need someone to hold you   
You need something that you ain't been getting   
Yeah, I could be the one   
To tell you what to do, but it don't mean nothing   
And you're holding on forever   
But that something just ain't true  
  
I'm just like you   
And I know   
It's what I'd do   
Here I go  
  
Cause I could stop the world, 'cause I loved you   
I could stop the world, and I don't want to   
I could stop the world, and I won't   
Cause it ain't enough  
  
You had another bad day   
You let me know that you just can't take it   
I've given up on you   
You live in truth and I know I can't fake it   
Cause the stars you see are on a dirty sidewalk   
And they ain't for wishing ooh  
  
They don't come true   
And I know, it's what I'd do   
Here I go  
  
Cause I could stop the world, 'cause I loved you   
I could stop the world, and I don't want to   
I could stop the world, and I won't   
Cause it ain't enough  
  
I'm not too young for the world   
I'm not too young for the world  
  
  
  
  
"How could we breakup?" she asked herself. She flung herself on the couch. She cried herself to sleep. When she woke up, she found Harry sitting on the couch next to her, stroking her hair.  
  
"Hey, Herm. I let myself in. Ya wanna tell me what's up?"  
  
"Maybe...I met Edwina."  
  
"Is she nice?"  
  
"Exactly the opposite of nice. I don't know what Ron sees in her. Ron went to kiss me, and she said in HER culture, they only kiss their husbands and boyfriends. Not friends. What's her problem?"  
  
"I don't know...I would've liked to have met her."  
  
"Oh no you wouldn't have. She's not very nice. She called Ron stupid...and he took it!"  
  
"Come on, Hermi. What's really bothering you...I can see it in your eyes. Tell me...I know something's bothering you..."  
  
"Oh, I don't know! I just don't know what's wrong with me! When you mentioned Ron and his new Girlfriend, it made me feel, well, jealous. I hate myself for it!"  
  
"Hermione...do you still love Ron?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know...I wish we were back together...then I'd really be able to tell."  
  
"You still love him. Tell him. I'll bet he still loves you."  
  
"You think so, Harry?"  
  
"He was devastated when you two broke up. I remember. Plus, I don't think he's too serious with this Edwina person." Just then, two people apparated into the living room. It was Ron and Edwina. Edwina had a smile from ear to ear. By now, Hermione was tired of these two visiting. It was nearly nine at night.  
  
"Oh, look! Ron proposed to me just now!" Harry looked at Hermione's eyes, which watered up quickly. She hid her face from view.  
  
"Hey, Ron. We've got to go," Harry said. "I'm taking Hermione to the doctor's. She's not looking too good." Right on time, Hermione ran to the bathroom and slammed the door. She wasn't faking it.  
  
"Well, maybe I should go too," Ron said worriedly.  
  
"No, you better be with, Edwina, is it? Yes, good. Nice to meet you."  
  
"See, Ron! That's why you don't kiss friends."  
  
"Excuse me. Apparently you are in the wrong country. Why don't you haul yourself back to Ireland where you belong," Harry said threatingly. He looked at Ron, but Ron looked away. "Ron, I'm going to the doctor's with Hermione." He walked to the bathroom and knocked. Slowly the door opened. Hermione emerged looking sickly. Harry escorted a pale Hermione to her wand, and they disapparated.  
  
"Ron? She better not be in the wedding. I don't want someone that sick being that close to me," Edwina said coldly.  
  
"Edwina, she's my best friend. She'll be in the wedding." Ron had a glazed look on his face.   
  
"Oh no she isn't. Not if you want to marry me."  
  
"Ok." Ron seemed to have caved under her glare. Meanwhile, at the "doctors," Harry was buying Hermione an ice cream in an attempt to cheer her up.  
  
"Come on, Herm. Eat. It's ice cream...num num," Harry was trying to coax her by waving the spoon of ice cream in her face.  
  
"He's getting married to her! I'll never be able to talk to him without that bimbo hovering over us...I hate her!"  
  
"Ok, Hermione, if it makes you feel any better...if you can't get him to love you before the wedding...and I don't find anyone, I'll marry you. I promise."  
  
"That's it!"  
  
"What? Us getting hitched?"  
  
"No, I'll get him back before the wedding! Yeah! I can do it, right Harry?"  
  
"Oh no."  
  
"Oh no what?"  
  
"I gave you the idea..."  
  
"I know! And I LOVE you for it!" she grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips.  
  
"Now I'm wondering why I didn't go out with you!"  
  
"You know what I mean by that! Now, I want some of that ice cream," as she said this, the color came back into her cheeks.  
  
"But, Hermione, I mean it. If you can't get him back, I'll marry you. Is it a deal?"  
  
"Deal...ok, well, I'm going to go back to my flat. Oh, and Harry?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thank you...for caring about me."  
  
"No problem." She was gone. When Hermione got home, he put on the very latest Goo Goo Dolls CD, wondering why she liked this type of music so much. She also wondered why the song called Hate This Place reminded her of Harry. By now it was ten and Hermione was tired. She walked into her bedroom, undressed in less than a minute, and in bed with Crookshanks on top of her. She fell into a blissful sleep. It seemed like she had just fallen asleep when her alarm went off. She turned it off, got out of bed, showered, and got dressed. She was going to go to Diagon Alley to get some new robes since she hadn't been wearing them since she graduated. She apparated there, and when she got there, she saw Harry walking through a crowd with his fellow Aurors in training. He waved to her and pointed to a deserted part of the Alley. They were going to the edge where they were going to practice stuff, Hermione guessed. She walked into Madam Malkim's and got some robes, shopped around, and finally left about 2 hours later. When she got home, she put her purse and her new robes on the counter and went automatically to put her music on. She didn't know why, but now she couldn't live without music. She had to be singing to a song or always listening to something. She hung her new robes up on her hangers in her closet. She sat down to read a book, when somebody apparated into her house. It was Harry. He was really pale, and it looked as if he didn't apparate himself. Somebody had done it for him. He was out cold.  
  
"Harry? Harry! Wake up! It's Hermione! What happened?" she asked frantically.  
  
"Hermione?" he said groggily. "Dementors...we had to take them on for training today...do you have any chocolate?"  
  
"Yeah...hold on." She pointed to her refrigerator and said, "Accio Chocolate!" out flew a pound of chocolate.  
  
"I think somebody apparated me here...do you know who it was? I don't remember...I think that I blacked out early on...I can't believe it...I already knew how to protect myself...why couldn't I do it? Yet again, I was the only one who blacked out! Why does this happen to me? They probably think that I'm weak now..."  
  
"Well, you will be if you don't eat this chocolate...eat up..."  
  
"Yes Madam Pomfrey...hey, you know what? Just because I passed out, I get the rest of the day off...do you want to do something today...I mean...after I eat my chocolate, of course."  
  
"Well, actually, I'm going to prepare to steal Ron...I'm sorry, Harry." Harry replied looking a little hurt, but that might have been because he was still pale.  
  
"Ok...you sure? Because you don't have to steal me away from anything but Auror training...I'm right here..."  
  
  
****************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer...I own nothing...all I own are my ideas. The songs Stop the World and Hate This Place belong to the ::sighs:: Goo Goo Dolls. Harry Ron and Hermione belong to the talented J.K. Rowling.  
Author's Note: DIDJA HEAR? They found Harry Ron and Hermione for the movie! Hermione's cute, Harry looks like a Harry, and Ron...well...they could've done better. Go to www.Harrypotter.com   
Harry's Gurl  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Stop the World  
By freakin' popular demand!   
Part 2  
  
Author's Note: If you have Napster, get Stop the World by the Goo Goo Dolls, and maybe you can understand this a little better...thank you all for such flattering reviews...Honestly, you made my day! I love you all! I think I got like 14 reviews, and no flames! Oh, Yay for me! Ok, enough with the bragging...on with the long-awaited story!  
  
Oh no! Is Harry hinting what I think he's hinting? Oh no! I don't like him...or at least I don't think I do! What should I do? What should I do?  
"You roped me in...I'll go."  
Wait, do my brain and my mouth just not talk to each other any more?  
  
"Good. Maybe it'll take your mind off things..."  
  
"Yeah...maybe. Well, have you eaten your chocolate, Harry? Then we can get going!" Harry stuffed the last of the chocolate into his mouth and managed to say, "Less go!" in between mouthfuls.  
  
"You make me laugh sometimes Harry!" Hermione giggled. "Well, let's be off!" They disapparated into Diagon Alley they walked around all day, pointing at stuff they wanted but knew they couldn't afford it. It was quite fun. Harry saw his Auror class walking again, and Hermione performed a complex spell to make him invisible. Harry was glad to have her by his side.  
  
"We got them good! Where'd you learn that spell, Herm?"  
  
"Do you remember when I was using the time turner? Well, I learned that just in case of emergencies."  
  
"But why didn't you use it to get Pettigrew?"  
  
"Well, my brain doesn't exactly function at it's best under pressure. Don't you remember the devil's snare? I remembered to light a fire, and said, but there's no wood! And Ron goes, "There's no wood? Honestly! Are you a witch or aren't you?"  
  
"Hehehe...those were such simple times, weren't they?"  
  
"Yeah...nobody fell in love or anything..."  
  
"I'll treat you to some ice cream! Come on!"  
  
"I'm right behind you!" They walked up to the ice cream parlor and decided to split the Chocolate Strawberry milkshake. They sat down at the booth, both straws in the shake, noses nearly touching. It was very hard for Harry not to fall subject to the obvious temptation.  
  
"So, umm, Herm! Have you given any more thought to what you might want to do with your life?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Yes and no. I'm leaning towards being a Doctor or a teacher. If I choose doctor, I could be helping people daily. If I choose teaching...I could be helping people daily. I just can't decide. At least I've narrowed it down."  
  
"Yeah. It's hard to become an Auror. I'm not sure it's for me, though. I might want to quit this crud and become a teacher."  
  
"You'd be a great one, Harry," Hermione said almost sheepishly.  
  
"Thanks, Herm. And I'm sure whatever you decide to do, you'll be better than anyone."  
  
"That's not true..."  
  
"Yes it is. Give yourself some credit, Hermi."  
  
"Guess so...hey, look at the sunset! Isn't it beautiful? Oh, Harry? Can we go outside and look at it...the shake's gone!"  
  
"It is pretty! Yeah, let's go!" Harry put a Knut and 2 Sickles on the table. Then they walked outside.  
  
"It's even more gorgeous from out here!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Accio Firebolt!" Harry whispered.  
  
"Did you say something, Harry?"  
  
"Me? Nope!" After a few seconds, Harry's Firebolt appeared behind Hermione and him. He gently leaned her back wards onto the broom. She held onto his waist as he flew her up to the sky.  
  
"Oh, Harry, thank you. It's so beautiful." Harry kissed her. She pulled away. "Harry, I don't know," she had a mixture of confusion and mad desire on her face. He kissed her again, just as the last rays of light faded from view. It was perfect. "Oh yes I do..." she said after he kissed her for the second time. This time, she kissed him back.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I-I think I love you..."  
  
"Oh, Harry..." the Firebolt seemed to have turned all by itself and headed towards Hermione's flat. They seemed to have kissed the whole way. When they made it to her porch, the door magically burst open, allowing them to just sail right in. They tipped themselves off the flying broom, and landed with a bump on the couch.  
  
"Hermione? Are you going to tell me how long you've felt this way about me?"  
  
"About a minute..."  
  
"Ok...I confess...a little bit longer for me..."  
  
"Really?" Harry nodded his head yes.  
  
"Ever since you threw up in despair..."  
  
"Oh yeah, huh! That was kinda funny...a couple hours later..." she giggled. Harry kissed her again. Harry lay back on the couch; Hermione was on top of him, kissing him back with fire. After a while, they stopped and both rested their eyes. They both fell asleep, in the same position.  
  
******************************  
  
Harry woke up in the morning, with Hermione's head on his chest. She had an odd sort of smile on her face. He began to stroke her hair gently, ever so gently, so as not to wake her up. He just wanted to enjoy the moment with the woman he loved on top of him. She did eventually wake up.  
  
"Hmmm? Oh, hi you! Did we fall asleep like this?" she said very groggily.  
  
"Yes we did...last night was great, Hermione...thank you for letting me see the sunset..."  
  
"No problem...hey, what time is it?"  
  
"It's-oh no! I'm supposed to be at Auror classes right now! It's ten! Great! Now I'll really have to quit! Bye, Herm!" He kissed her sweetly on the cheek, and in less than a minute, he was up and gone. The night before had gone by so fast...it was almost as if someone had pressed fast forward in Harry and Hermione's life and stopped it right as Harry left.  
  
"Music!" she went to turn on her music. She turned it on, and proceeded to take a "shower." She went to a circular part in her floor that looked like a small tub. "Showerus." All the dirt on her became dry and fell into the tub. "Disaperius!" It was gone. She was fresh and clean. "I wish you could fall down...can ya catch me darlin!" She was singing along to the music. Ron used to love this song. He would always say that his voice sounded sexier than the guy singing it. I love Ron...oh no...do I love Ron and Harry both?  
"Singing along to the music again, Herm?" Harry was back.  
  
"What are you doing back so soon? I thought you were training to become an Auror."  
  
"I was. Until I ran into Professor Trelawney. She said hi, studied my face a little, and then told me that Dumbledore had said that it was ok if I came and taught Defense Against the Dark Arts. Amazing that she got out of that misty room. I think Dumbledore bribed her. She knew I opting to become a teacher...she read my mind a couple weeks...maybe...if she was lucky..."  
  
"Congratulations, Harry! I'm so proud of you!" She ran up and kissed him passionately.   
  
"Wow! If I get a job teaching every day, will you kiss me like that every day too?"  
  
"Shut-up and kiss me back!" They stood there kissing for about 2 minutes straight.  
  
"What do you want to do today, Herm? I'm free until school starts...well, about a week before school starts...and today's the first day of August..."  
  
"Great! Well, where can we go? There's Diagon Alley, but we've been there all ready. Um, we could go in the Muggle streets? Or, what about a Hogsmeade? Yeah! I think Weasley's Wizard Wheezes is up. Let's go check out the twin's joke shop!"  
  
"Good thinking! I've been meaning to go check out their place...I have some stock in them..."  
  
"Really? Wizards have a stock exchange?"  
  
"No. I'm just pulling your leg. Now, why don't you change...you don't want to wear the same thing you wore yesterday, do you?"  
  
"Harry, we're wizards! We always wear the same thing everyday!"  
  
"I know...I'm just pulling your leg. Come on! Are you ready or not?"  
  
"Yes, yes I'm coming!" They went off to the twin's shop. It was a really neat shop, too. It had twenty times the stuff Zonko's had. Zonko's customers would wander in there, and just literally fly into the Wheezes. Harry and Hermione had a fun filled day together. When the sunset came, they did the same thing. It was the same everyday for 3 months.  
  
*************************  
  
3 months later...a week before Ron and Edwina's wedding.  
  
"Harry, thank you for taking me away from the trouble of getting Ron back...I love you now..."  
  
"I love you too, Hermione." Yet again, they were looking at the sunset...on the Firebolt.  
"Hermione? Will you marry me?" Harry opened a small white box and inside was a beautiful diamond ring. It was at least one carot.  
  
"Oh, Harry! Do you mean it?"  
  
"Yes, Herm. I mean it. I know we've only been going out for 3 months, but that 3 months in our 5th year counts a little, right? And, I don't know...I feel so sure about this!" He slid the ring on Hermione's finger. Tears of happiness wear streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"I love you so much, Harry!"  
  
"I love you back..." The last rays of light were gone, and they flew back home. Harry had long since moved in. They climbed into their bed, and Hermione fell asleep on Harry's chest, looking at her ring...wondering...  
  
The next day, Hermione was out shopping while Harry was at work. He had taken the night before off, just to propose to her. He was living with her when he wasn't at school, and that was almost never. Hermione had just walked out of Eylopes Emporium when she bumped into Ron. Luckily, he was alone for once. After they said hi to each other, she showed him her ring.  
  
"Congratulations, Hermione. I'm really happy for you." His smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "Hey, I was thinking. Do you want to dress as Muggles and go see a movie? Maybe walk around a bit? I've nothing to do. Edwina has been in Ireland telling her family why she is marrying a sap like me!" he tried to chuckle.  
  
"Ha-yeah. Um, sure! I'd love to with you. Harry's teaching and I haven't a thing to do. I start teaching next year. Minerva is retiring."  
  
"Is she? I thought she'd never give up!"  
  
"Me too. Guess not. So, would you be the head of the Gryffindor house?"  
  
"Yup. Guess Dumbledore trusts me enough."  
  
"Well, good for you, Herm! Now, let's go to the movies!" They changed and were there. They piled into the movie theater and sat down. The theater darkened. They were seeing some kind of horror movie, although they didn't know it. They saw a goblin in the picture and foolishly mistook it as a comedy. Half way through "Attack of the Killer Goblins," one of them killed a girl.  
"AAAAGhh!" Hermione screamed and buried her head in Ron's chest. If she weren't so scared, she would have noticed that Ron had tensed up, and her heart hadn't stopped beating after about ten minutes of hiding in his chest. "Uh, sorry Ron. Just got a little scared..." Too close...too close...too close...oh! I got too close to Ron!  
  
"I thought this would be hysterical!" Ron exclaimed, saving the awkward moment, until people around him told him to shut his pie-hole. "What do they mean? Shut my pie-hole?"  
  
"Ron, they're telling you in a very nasty way to shut-up..." she giggled. When the movie was over, they decided to go into a local bookstore. It had a sign outside that said book signings by J.K. Rowling. "Come on, Ron! Let's go see Jo! She hasn't seen us for ages!"  
They visited her, (might as well add: best author in the world) then walked home to Hermione's flat. They got there, still laughing about the movie. Hermione turned on her CD. She had forgotten about their song, Stop the World. When it came to that song, Hermione started to dance around. Ron put his hands on her waist and gently glided her around the room. Her heart was racing so fast. She allowed herself to be steered by his strong arms. She put her arms around his neck, as the danced to a rock and roll Muggle song. Neither of them spoke a word.  
  
You need someone to hold you   
You need something that you ain't been getting   
Yeah, I could be the one   
To tell you what to do, but it don't mean nothing   
And you're holding on forever   
But that something just ain't true  
  
I'm just like you   
And I know   
It's what I'd do   
Here I go  
  
Cause I could stop the world, 'cause I loved you   
I could stop the world, and I don't want to   
I could stop the world, and I won't   
Cause it ain't enough  
  
You had another bad day   
You let me know that you just can't take it   
I've given up on you   
You live in truth and I know I can't fake it   
Cause the stars you see are on a dirty sidewalk   
And they ain't for wishing ooh  
  
They don't come true   
And I know, it's what I'd do   
Here I go  
  
Cause I could stop the world, 'cause I loved you   
I could stop the world, and I don't want to   
I could stop the world, and I won't   
Cause it ain't enough  
  
I'm not too young for the world   
I'm not too young for the world  
  
The song ended and they just stood there, still, looking into each other's eyes.  
  
  
"Er-uh-I-uh-er." That was what Ron said.  
  
"Uh-yeah-I-er-uhh-do you remember Fallin' Down, Ron? It's by the Goo Goo Dolls too! Remember? Here, let me put it on..." that was Hermione.  
  
"Oh, uh, yeah! I remember this...you're making me fall down...I'm fallin down again! I DO sound sexier than him..."  
  
"I don't know Ron...he sounds pretty sexy when he says that...you making me...part."  
  
"Put Stop the World back on...I love that song...let's dance..." He put his hands around her waist.  
  
I should feel uncomfortable...why don't I?  
She put her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. They stood there again. Finally, Hermione regained feeling in her legs and pulled him around the room herself. He finally joined in. When the chorus came around, he pulled her closer and sang to her. For some reason, her eyes watered up. She was thinking about the time when they were going out. She pulled away, turned off the music, and announced abruptly, "Ron, I'm feeling very tired. I'm going to go to sleep." And she went off into her bedroom and shut the door. Ron simply disapparated. The next morning, they both decided to go swimming in a local Muggle pool.   
  
"This is so much fun! I haven't been swimming in so long, Herm!"  
  
"Yeah! Me too. They were there all day. Finally, it got dark, and they decided to go. They picked up their stuff. Hermione set down her stuff.  
  
"Hold on...my hair's coming out..." Ron picked her up and threw her into the pool.  
"Hey! What did you do that for, you big oaf?"  
  
"It's fun to swim in the dark!" Finally after about 15 minutes, they got out of the pool. Nobody was there, so they both decided to apparate. None of the lights were on, so it made it much easier. "Well, bye Ron! I lo-see you tomorrow. She almost kissed him on the lips. Good thing the lights were off.  
  
"Um-I lov-yeah, maybe...I might have to actually go to work tomorrow...Herm? I need to tell you something." He grabbed her, and he kissed her.  
  
  
Disclamer...yet again, Fallin' Down and Stop the World belong to the Goo Goo Dolls, but their Cds belong to me. Ron and Hermione and Harry belong to J.k. Rowling. Jo Rowling belongs to herself...Edwina (sadly yet surely) belongs to me.  
Oh, by the way, I just got a review alert, and somebody flamed me for the first Stop the World! I'm mad! But, I had 16 other good ones...I think I'll get more flames for this one though...even though I kinda like babbling between friends and couples...  
Harry's Gurl  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Stop the World  
  
Part 3  
  
She kissed him back, and then seemed to realize what she was doing.  
"Ron! Stop it! We can't do this! We don't love each other!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Hermione...I thought that you loved me..."  
  
"I did...I don't know anymore...I'm in love with Harry, and I can't be in love with you too! What about Edwina?"  
  
"I don't know why I love her..."  
  
"Why did you ask her to marry you, then?"  
  
"Because, something inside of me told me to..."  
  
"Ron, as much as I hate to admit it, maybe she's the one for you...not me...I-I'm in love with Harry..."  
  
"You're not...Hermione, you're in love with me and you know it!"  
  
"What kind of friend are you to be kissing me when I'm engaged? I really happy right now!"  
  
"Oh, come off it!" they were now yelling in rage. "You never loved Harry! It's always been you and me that's loved each other!"  
  
"Things change, Ron! Maybe you shouldn't have broken up with me if you loved me!"  
  
"ME? I didn't break up with you! You were the one who broke up with me!"  
  
"HA!"  
  
"Don't 'HA' me, kiss me!"  
  
"Ron, don't you get it? My life is coming toget--" He kissed her. Hermione didn't know whether to push him away, or kiss him back. She broke down in tears.  
  
"But Harry...I can't hurt Harry! I just can't! I love him so much!"  
  
"Herm, did you ever consider that you loved him in a different way than true love? You love him as a friend...I know you do!"  
  
"I can't hurt him Ron! I just can't! He's been through so much in his life...I can't hurt him one more time!"  
  
"But you can't be dishonest, Herm!"   
  
"I know! Just-just kiss me again..." He kissed her again. Hermione felt warmth come from her lips all the way down to her feet...she was enveloped in love. She was so happy with this one kiss. Harry had never given her that. She broke away, and looked down at the ring Harry had glided on her finger that faithful night 2 whole days ago.  
  
"Cause I could stop the world, 'cause I loved you   
I could stop the world, and I don't want to   
I could stop the world, and I won't   
Cause it ain't enough..." Ron whispered into her ear delicately.  
  
"Ron, don't...you're making this harder than this has to be..." she sobbed. "Ron, I belong with Harry. I need to be with him." She grabbed her stuff, picked up her wand, and disapparated.  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
Disclaimer: Songs all belong to Goo Goo Dolls, all characters except Edwina belong to Jo Rowling.  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Stop the World  
  
Part 4  
  
Hermione got home that night in tears...not knowing whom she loved. She sat on her couch and looked at her ring. She closed her eyes and thought of Harry. She took her fingers and pressed them to her lips...remembering Ron's kiss. She knew what she had to do. She wiped the tears from her face and walked to her fireplace. She lit the fire and let the flames tickle her legs on her way to Harry's office. She found Harry slumped on his desk with a quill resting in his hand. He was asleep.  
  
"Harry...sweetie...wake up..."  
  
"Hi, Herm...what are you doing here this late? What's wrong, Hermi?"  
  
"Kiss me, Harry." He kissed her. Her eyes welled up in tears as she came to realize whom she loved. "Oh God, Harry."  
  
"Hermione, what's going on? Are you all right?" he asked, suddenly concerned.  
  
"No, I'm not, Harry," she led him to their wands. They proceeded to apparate home. When they got there, Hermione led Harry to the couch. "Sit, Harry. Listen, I've been with Ron for the past couple of days, and well, one thing led to another..." she trailed off, afraid to say anything more.  
  
"You love him still...I thought we were in love! Hermione, you can't keep doing this."  
  
"Oh, Harry. I'm so sorry! I do love you, but not in that way...I love you as a friend..."  
  
"Hermione...I love you more than a friend. I love you..."  
  
"Harry...please..." she pleaded.  
  
"Fine. If you really love Ron...I'll leave." Hermione looked at the diamond ring on her finger one last time before she took it off and handed it to him. She kissed him on the cheek and thanked him for understanding. Funny, she thought. I've never seen him cry. Tears had welled up in his eyes. He looked away and said goodbye.  
  
"Good bye, Hermione."  
  
"Good-goodbye, Harry...I love you..."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." He was gone with a simple flick of his wrist. Hermione flung herself on her couch, sobbing hysterically. "Oh, Harry! I didn't want to hurt you!" she said to herself. She cried herself to sleep. She woke up in the morning, her eyes puffy and red. She got up, made herself some breakfast, and sat down to eat. She looked down at her plate of bacon and eggs and toast...hoping...wondering...if she had made the right decision. Just as tears were threatening to consume her, Ron apparated, looking sullen and worn.  
  
"I found out why I was attracted to Edwina...she's a full veela. She puts on disguises for suckers like me." He handed her a newspaper article. There was Edwina looking criminal-like on the front cover of the daily prophet.   
  
"Sorry 'bout that Ron...I broke up with Harry last night."  
  
"Is he ok? Are you ok?" he asked her slowly.  
  
"He's hurt. And that's exactly what I didn't want..." Ron walked slowly towards her, bent his head, and kissed her. She kissed him back. They sat there, for minutes, just kissing. Ron brought her slowly up. He grabbed her hand, and stopped kissing her, and pulled her towards her bedroom. They got there, shutting the door with a small slam. They started kissing again, now leaning on the bed, Ron waiting for the right moment to push Hermione down to the bed. He did. He lay there on top of her, kissing her passionately.  
  
"Ron...oh...god Ron...I love you so much..."  
  
"I love you, Hermione..." He kissed her and she kissed him back. His touch was firm but gentle. One hand was holding her hair...the other was gently rubbing her back, up and down. She could feel his desire to be inside her...to explore her...to plunge into her mysterious depths. He started to take off her robe.  
  
"Ron...stop...no...Ron...no..."  
  
"Am I going too fast?"  
  
"Yeah...propose to me first...then...mmm...we can do that...oh God I love you..."  
He was gently kissing her neck. "Ron...did you break up with Edwina yet?"  
  
"Yes...when I saw the article, I took my ring back...then, she was off to Azkaban for fooling so many men. I'm surprised you didn't hear..." he said as he kissed her neck.  
  
"Sorry, Ron...she was a bitch anyway. You deserve better..."  
  
"Are you better?"  
  
"Depends...do you want me?"  
  
"God, more than anything...and you?"  
"I broke Harry's heart for you Ron..."  
  
"Can we ever be friends again? All three of us? Like old times?"  
  
"I-I don't know..." they sat up on the bed, kissing each other between sentences. "Ron, I've missed you...I've wanted you all along...Harry gave me the idea to steal you back from Edwina...that was the plan...until I fell for Harry."  
  
"You were going to get me back?"  
  
"Yes...I was going to steal you..." the conversation took its course, as the couple found passion in kisses.  
  
  
********************************  
  
Dear Harry,  
I would really love it if you were my best man at my wedding to Hermione. If you don't want to come, I understand. Just please think about it. The wedding is a week from Tuesday, at 8:00 at Hogwarts.  
  
Ron  
  
"What did you say, Ron?" asked Hermione as she read the letter over. "Sounds all right to me." She kissed him on the nose. "This time next week, we'll be married and in Ireland...I really am looking forward to meeting some Leprechans...that'll be fun. I've been reading up on them...it's really interesting! They've been around for centuries...not many people believe in them...but, you really saw them!" Ron put his finger to her lips to quiet her. He kissed her.  
  
*************************************  
  
"I'm getting married! Aaaagh!" Hermione was in her wedding dress. It was simple, yet chic. She had yet to put her veil on. Her wedding was to be a small quiet one. Only Ron's family and her parents. One Maid of Honor, and one Best Man. Her best friend, Hope, whom she had met at Diagon Alley, was a great support. She told her that if Ron was the one, that she should go for him, instead of leading Harry on. She was a bright girl, that's why Hermione liked her. The time to walk up the aisle came. Harry hadn't sent a reply to Ron's letter. When she walked up the aisle, she saw no one next to Ron. She frowned, Ron sharing the thought, did the same. He mouthed; it's ok, and Hermione smiled gently as she continued to walk up the aisle to Ron. She got there. Trembling, she took his hand and turned towards the minister. He had just begun when the door flung open with a bang. There was Harry, standing in the doorway, looking very put together.  
  
Please don't let him be drunk, Hermione thought to herself. Harry was holding a small bouquet of flowers, and looking guilty and almost scared. He muttered sorry and took his place at the alter. He gave Ron and hug, and Hermione a single kiss on the cheek. Tears began to form in Hermione's eyes. She was so happy. Everything was going so perfectly. And from then on, it did. "Have you written vows for each other?"  
  
"Yes," they replied together.  
  
"Hermione, you're making me fall down..." in an undertone he said, "I do sound sexier!" "I've loved you for a long time...and now, look at us! We're going to be married. Stop the World comes to mind...I could stop the world, cuz' I love you, I could stop the world, and I don't want to. I could stop the world, and I won't cuz' it ain't enough. I love you, Hermione Amanda Granger..." she was now crying. He slipped the beautiful ring on her finger. It was her turn.  
  
"Ron...our fourth year told me all I needed to know about you. When you were mad at me for 'fraternizing with the enemy,' I knew we were put on this earth to be together. I love you with all my heart and all my soul. If I'm going to spend the rest of my life with someone, I want it to be you. I want you to father my children..." and she said in a whisper, "you do sound sexier, Ron..." his cheeks turned pink and so did his ears. Everything went fast until, "You may now kiss the bride. I now present for the first time, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley. Ron cupped her cheeks in his hands, and slowly bent forward to kiss her. It was a small ceremony, and it was perfect. They walked back down the alter. When they got to the back, the first thing they did was go to Harry.  
  
"Oh, Harry! I can't thank you enough for being here!" He looked ok. His eyes were a brilliant green from crying, but otherwise, ok. She hugged him.  
  
"Herm, if I wasn't the one, I would rather it be Ron." He held out his hand to shake Ron's. Ron looked at it, took his hand, and instead of shaking it, pulled him into a hug. Then, Hermione got in on the action.  
  
"Awwww! Group hug!" she said. It's just like old times, she thought. We're going to be okay...all 3 of us.  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Stop the World and Fallin' Down belong to the Goo Goo Dolls. Edwina and her cell in Azkaban belong to me...well, now she belongs to the dementors. Let's try and see if she can charm those puppies! Hey, if you want to know the real story behind Edwina, email me @: harrysgirl@owl.harrypotterfans.com  
It's not a story. It's just backround info on how I came up with her character. I can't post it because...she's based on a real person, and you never know who reads these things...crap...I've said too much...  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Stop the World  
  
Part 5  
  
  
At the reception, it was like old times. Harry, Ron and Hermione just sat there talking about everything. Hermione was leaning on Ron, looking very tired.  
  
"So, who is this Meaghan, girl?"  
  
"Well, I met her just last week. We spent the whole day together. She's really sweet."  
  
"What does she look like?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Well, she has really blue eyes, blonde hair, and fair skin. She's really interested in magic, too. And she doesn't care that I've saved the world 5 or 6 times." He said this like it was any old news.  
  
"That's good, Harry," Ron said. Just then, the twins came over.  
  
"Hey, Mr. Weasley. Hey Mrs. Weasley." Hermione slowly sat up. She looked very tired.  
  
"Hey, guys. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing...we're just bored. Ron, who planned this whole lame wedding reception? It's time to get this party started," said George. He walked up to the DJ, and whispered something in his ear. The DJ took off his headphones and walked out. Fred took the microphone.  
  
"Hello, Witches and Wizards! Welcome to the new and improved wedding reception. Will the Bride and Groom please stand up?" Ron had a worried look on his face. They both stood up, awaiting the prank they thought was about to be pulled.  
  
"That's it. Good job. You know what? Screw this!" Fred threw the microphone and took out his wand. "Sonorus!" he said. "Ok. Now, this dance is called the chicken dance...the twins saved the party. It ended up that they fired the DJ and promised to return his stuff...  
  
Hermione and Ron went home that night feeling tired but very happy. They were going to Ireland. Ron didn't know why, but he loved it there. Even though he met Edwina there.  
They were packed and ready to go.  
  
"Are we ready? Let's go! Come here, Crookshanks!" Hermione called her cat into her arms so they could apparated to this quaint little cottage. They got there and settled down, all except for Crookshanks. He inspected his new territory.  
  
"Ron, I forgot something. I'll be right back." She apparated back home. She picked up her CD player and her CD's. Then, she was back in Ireland.  
  
"Oh, that is essential, herm. Good thinking," Ron said. "Well, this is a nice cottage, isn't it, Hermi?"  
  
"Yeah! It's great here..." Ron inched closer to her, itching to kiss her. He tackled her to the floor. 5 minutes later, they found themselves half dressed on the floor.  
  
"Hermione? You want kids, right?"  
  
"More than anything, Ron, yes."  
  
"Well, I just thought of a problem...you want to have a lot of kids, right?"  
  
"Yes. Because I'm an only child, and I hated it. I don't want my kid to go through that..."  
  
"Yes but, I grew up being over shadowed by my brothers...I don't want to have a lot because of the way that made me feel..."  
  
"Ron, I don't want 7 kids..."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Whatever we decide will be all right, I think. But right now, let's not think about it." She pulled his face into her smiling one. They kissed.   
  
  
******************************  
  
"I don't want to leave, Herm! It's only been 3 months!"  
  
"Only 3 months! That's a long time, Ron! We have to get back to reality...plus, I think we christened it with a few moments..." she said with an evil like grin.  
  
"Grrrrr..." he said as he kissed her.  
  
"You did stop the world..."  
  
"I know...and, I DO sound sexier! And you know it!"  
  
"Hey, I told you during our vows, so shut-up," as they apparated home, they kissed. They got home to letters on the table. Ron opened one and Hermione opened the other.  
  
"Harry says he's really serious with this Meaghan girl..."  
"He says it in this letter, too," she said. "I wonder if they're going to get hitched..."  
  
"Herm, it's only been 3 months. Just because we got married, doesn't mean everybody else is going to too!"  
  
"I know, I know!" they went about reading the rest of the letters. Then, they stood around, not exactly knowing what to do...  
  
"You wanna make out?"  
  
"Why not?! Come here, tiger boy!"  
  
"Grrrrr!"  
  
  
***********************************  
  
Hermione was really nervous, so she decided to go to her best friend for advice.  
  
"Hope? I know I usually know everything, but this I don't...how do witches find out they're pregnant?"  
  
"Are you pregnant, Hermione?" Hermione snapped.  
  
"How would I know? That's why I'm asking you! Wake up! I want to know, so could you please tell me?" she took a deep breath in and let it out, nearly fuming for no apparent reason.  
  
"Sorry...um, let me check." Just like Hermione, she was a bookworm. She took comfort in work, and when she needed to hide, just like Hermione, she read a book and did a book report for no reason. She opened a book, Being A Pregnant Witch, leaving Hermione to thinking why she hadn't thought about it. "You didn't think about it because you're pregnant."  
  
"What-how did you know what I was thinking?"  
  
"Because we've known each other for years, loser!" Of course Hope was just joking. She called Hermione a loser all the time, but Hermione didn't care. She thought it was funny.  
  
"But why is it because I'm pregnant? Wait...are you saying that I'm pregnant?" she asked; the information finally kicking in. Hope looked as if she could stuff her fist in her mouth to keep her self from laughing.  
  
"YES! YOU'RE PREGNANT!" she yelled. "But the reason you aren't thinking straight is because that is the first symptom to being a pregnant witch. For some odd reason...geez! This magic stuff doesn't make sense." Hermione nearly collapsed as she sat down on the couch. She put her hand to her head.  
  
"I'm pregnant...Hope...I'm gonna have a baby!"  
  
"Yes. We've gotten through that stage already. Congratulations! Now, on to the next stage...how are you going to tell Ron?"  
  
"Ron...tell Ron..." Hope just shook her head and put her head in her hands.   
  
"This is going to be a long pregnancy," she muttered. "You're totally incoherent! It's almost funny!"  
  
"Huh?" Hermione slapped herself, trying to slap herself out of her reveries. She picked up the book and began to read. "No, it says the incoherence will only last a day. Then I'm my normal self...but how can I tell if I'm really pregnant? We don't know for sure yet, do we?"  
  
"Well, if you want to make sure, point to your soon to be huge belly with your wand and say, 'Beanius Babius.' It's that simple." Hermione took out her wand and did just this. Then, her stomach grew to the size of a balloon. Just as fast as it appeared, it was gone. Hermione just simply looked up. "You're pregnant!"  
  
"Yeah...but how should I tell Ron?"  
  
"Hey, that's your call. Well, I have to get going. I'm supposed to come in McGonagall's class and transform all the desks into rats. You know, my famous trademark...they call me Miss Transform..." Hermione was now staring blankly into space. "Yeah, and Minerva's pregnant with Snape's kid..."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I knew that I'd get you to come around with that one. I'm leaving. Bye!"  
  
"Bye..."she muttered. She was still sitting on the couch. She finally fell asleep from muttering things to herself.  
  
  
******************************  
  
"Herm...wake up...I made dinner!" Ron was home and he was trying to coax her awake.  
  
"Hmm...what? Hi, Ron."  
  
"Good evening, sunshine! What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing," she stated flatly.   
  
"Are you all right? You look kind of pale."  
  
"Oh, I'm fine. What did you make for dinner?"  
  
"Chicken and rice...and I picked up flowers for you!" He handed her the bouquet from behind his back.  
  
"What? Oh, flowers! Did you just order these?" she asked, smelling them.  
  
"No," he said slowly, "I just picked them up! Didn't I just say that?" he asked, scratching his head. Hermione sighed, looking angry. "Wait...did I just do something wrong?" he asked, puzzled even further.  
  
"No, I'm just being weird today. I'm not hungry...you can eat, though. Then, I want to go to bed. I'm really tired..."  
  
"Sure. Actually, I'm not that hungry either. Let's just go to bed. He waved his wand, and the steaming food on the table disappeared. He grabbed her hand and led her off to bed. Hermione fell asleep instantly. She woke up at two in the morning, with Ron by her side. She snuggled up to him and looked into his closed eyes. She kissed him. He woke up and kissed her back.  
  
"Ron...I-well-I'm gonna-we're gonna..."  
  
"What?" Hermione seemed to lose all her courage.  
  
"We're going to go see Dumbledore tomorrow, right?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. I forgot about our lunch date with him..." he kissed her neck. She kissed his head. She was so happy, except for one thing: she couldn't tell him...why is it so hard for me to tell him that I'm pregnant? She thought.  
  
The days went by, and they turned into weeks. And finally, she was starting to show. She tried to push her stomach in, but it didn't work. She was going to have to get maternity robes. And, she was going to have to tell Ron.  
  
  
Disclaimer: Is the song Stop the World in here? If so, that and Fallin' Down belong to the Goo Goo Dolls. All characters except Hope belong to Ms. Rowling. My cough and cold medicine belongs to me. And so does my Thyme tea. I just don't feel good today, so sorry if this story stinks.  
Harry's Sick Gurl  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Stop the World   
  
Part 6  
  
  
Author's Note: Amanda, if you're reading this, why are you? You've already flamed every other Stop the World, and told me that you hate me! Sorry, but if you read the fourth book, Ron and Hermione are clearly meant for each other. Sorry 'bout that. So, STOP FLAMING ME! IT'S GETTING ANNOYING!  
Oh, and for all of you who don't know who the heck Amanda is, you didn't have to read that. She read all the Stop the Worlds and put I hate you, and Ron and Herm don't belong with each other. I wonder why she kept reading the story then, if she hated it so much?  
Anyway, on with the story!  
  
  
I have to tell Ron...I have to tell Ron...I have to tell Ron...Hermione thought to herself. "Hey Ron, come here a minute!"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I need to tell you something..."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Uh-I'm going to Diagon Alley today to buy some new robes. I'll see you later! Love you bye!" She lost her courage again. She disapparated to the Alley, kicking herself for being a coward. How do you tell someone something like this? She thought. She walked into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Hi, can I talk to you a second?" she asked Madam Malkin. Nobody else was in the shop, so they could talk. She led Hermione to the back.  
  
"Yes, Hermione?"  
  
"Can you keep a secret?"  
  
"If secret, you mean by not telling anybody you're pregnant, yes."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"It's in your eyes, dear. I can always tell...although, I was never good at Divination."  
  
"Well, do you have maternity robes?"  
  
"Hmm...yes I do! I suggest getting the magic fit ones...as you and the baby grow the robe does too. So, right now it would fit just as normally as your regular robes would, but just a bit bigger. And, may I suggest telling Ron soon? After you start showing, you just pop from there. How many months are you?"  
  
"3. 3 today. And I can't believe I haven't told Ron." Madam Malkim started measuring her, and soon, she had 1 black, 1 dark blue, and 1 mauve robe. She paid her, and walked out of the shop feeling guilty enough to buy herself some ice cream. It was a chocolate strawberry milkshake...the same kind her and Harry had eaten on their first date. Just then, she saw Hope walk up to Florean Fortescue's looking determined.  
  
"Hope! Over here!"  
  
"Yes, I know, Butthead!" Like I said before, she was only kidding. Hermione thought she was funny.  
  
"Why do you look so determined?"  
  
"Because, I'm coming over here to get you to tell Ron you're pregnant TODAY! You're 3 months and showing!"  
  
"Well, not a lot!"  
  
"Hermione! You have to tell him. Why is it sooo hard for you to do this?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know."  
  
"Ok, I wasn't going to help you out on this one, but seeing as it's this important, I'll tell you what to do: do kind of like-"  
  
"Well, I've gotta go!" Hermione was tired of everyone telling her to tell Ron, so she ran off.  
  
"Glad I could be of help..." Hope muttered. Hermione disapparated quickly. She got home and realized that Ron wouldn't get home from work until a bit later. He worked at the Ministry of Magic. Hermione was very proud of him...he was the Minister of Magic. He was called one of the best the Magical community has ever had. He came home early on Fridays. Hermione had a plan, well, sort of. She just knew how she could tell him. She decided to take a nap on the couch, so she pulled the quilt her grandmother had made over her neck and closed her eyes. It seemed like she had just fallen asleep when she woke up. She pulled out some pink and blue yarn and started to knit. It wasn't a long time before she felt that familiar magical presence in the air. She quickly put her kntting stuff under the cushions and saw Ron walking over to her with a smile on his face.  
  
"Hey, sweetie!" Hermione said kissing him.  
  
"Hi, Herm...guess what? I got us a dinner date tonight...we're going to that new restaurant in Hogsmeade. It's really neat because you eat while listening to a live band. Have you ever seen I Love Lucy? It's like where Ricky Ricardo works...the Tropicana I think."  
  
"Oh, yeah! But, when did you see it? You're a pure-blood..."  
  
"Oh, I was in a meeting with the Prime Minister the other day, and it turns out he's a fanatic...bought a whole bunch of tapes...we watched nearly all of them...anyway, do you want to go?"  
  
"Yeah! Do I need to get ready now?"  
  
"Yeah. It's 4 now...we need to be there at around 4:30."  
  
"K."  
  
**********************************  
Hope came too with her date. He was really cute. Ron strolled over towards her while Hermione was getting the group seated.  
  
"Hey Hope! Hey, have you noticed Hermione? She seems to be gaining weight...is something bothering her? I mean some people eat a lot when they're upset..."  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it, Ron. She's fine. She's just got a bigger appetite lately for some reason...maybe she's nervous...about..." Hope was making this up as she went. "Teaching! Yeah, next year, a couple of months from now, you know how she is..."  
  
"Oh, uh...yeah...thanks, Hope."  
  
"Sure, no problem..."  
  
"Well, I'm gonna go eat with her." Meanwhile, while Hope and Ron were talking, Hermione had made her way over to the hostess. She whispered something in her ear, and she smiled and whispered something back. Hermione smiled, and went back to her seat. Ron came up behind her, and put his hands on her shoulders. He sat down, looked at the menu. They both decided what they wanted and said something to the menus. Food appeared on the plate.   
  
"Are you going to dance with me, Herm?"  
  
"Of course! Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Just asking my beautiful wife if she would make me very happy..."  
  
"Well, what do you think? Let's eat quickly and dance...this group is really good...but they aren't as good as the Goo Goo Dolls..."  
  
"You're making me fall down-" they both giggled. "I sound sooo sexy when-"  
  
"Good evening, Minister." It was a man from the Accidental Magical Reversal Department. Ron turned red and Hermione had to turn away to keep herself from bursting out laughing.  
  
"Uh-er-yes, Nathaniel?"   
  
"Sir, there has been an accident right in front of the entrance to Diagon Alley. It seems a Muggle with a very sharp eyesight saw the pub, and went to the back, and entered Diagon Alley on accident. It doesn't have anything to do with my department, but I was wondering if I could be of any help...this is a big deal, and you might like some help!" He was a lot like Percy.  
  
"Er-no. No thank you, Nathaniel. Thank you for offering. And who's your boss?"  
  
"Mr. Percy Weatherby, sir." Hermione had to turn around and stuff a napkin in her mouth to stifle her laughs.  
  
"Uh-do you by any chance mean Percy Weasley?"  
  
"Oh, that's his real name, is it? Yes, I remember Mr. Crouch called him Weatherby...I thought that was it..."  
  
"Well, I'll mention to him what a fine job you're doing."  
  
"Good Night, sir." Nathaniel bowed, turned, and exited the restaurant. Hermione burst out laughing.  
  
"Ha! He is sooo much like Percy! I can't believe it! Are people STILL calling him Weatherby?"  
  
"Yes...but, I'll be sure to tell Percy he's managed to raise a maniac...geez."  
  
"Oh, that's just too funny, Ron!"  
  
"I know. It's sad, isn't it? Well, I've finished, do you want to dance?" Just as he asked, the music stopped, and the Hostess came out and said, "Sonorus! Witches and Wizards! This will be a special dance. There is a young couple that will become parents in about 6 months, but the father doesn't know. Whoever it is, will you please stand up and dance?" A gasp could be heard from somewhere around the room, and Hermione was sure it had come from Hope. Hermione leaned over to Ron and said, "Come on, Ron. Let's dance..." she smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Herm, we can't. It's only for the-wait a second...Herm, are you pregnant?"  
Hermione bit her lip, and nodded her head yes. Ron was speechless. He kissed her, and took her hand, and brought her to her feet. They began to dance to the music. Coincidently, the song was Stop the World. "Hermione, are you really 3 months?"  
  
"3 months and showing, Baby!" she laughed. She was so relieved. Hope came running up to her.  
  
"That was brilliant, Herm! You're smarter than I thought! Oh, sorry...didn't know I was ruining a Romantic moment. I'll leave now." When people began to realize that it was the Minister of Magic's wife that was pregnant, they began to clap. Hermione began to cry.  
  
"Ron...I'm so happy...I don't know why I couldn't tell you...oh Ron...I'm so sorry..."  
  
"Shh...it's ok. I loved the way you told me...I prefer this way over the waiting anxiously for the test results...believe me." Hermione couldn't stop crying. Ron started to sing along with the song.   
"Cause I could stop the world, 'cause I loved you   
I could stop the world, and I don't want to   
I could stop the world, and I won't   
Cause-" Ron couldn't finish the song. His eyes welled up in tears as he was singing to Hermione. He kissed her hand, and she looked at him, crying...but smiling. "It isn't enough...God, I love you, Hermione..." He kissed her forehead. She leaned into him. She could hear everybody clapping, and even some pictures were being taken. Ron was gently stroking her hair, his eyes still wet with happiness. Hermione was crying into his robes, feeling so happy that she was there, in his arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Stop the World belongs to the Goo Goo Dolls, and so does Fallin' Down. Nathaniel, Edwina, and the Cute guy Hope was with (Thanks to God), belongs...to me! Please read and review. I tried to be funny, cuz I got a review that said it wasn't funny at all...I'll bet I failed miserably. I can be funny in person, but not in my stories. Just ask my best friend Hope! Oh, wait...bad idea...;)   
  
  
  
  



	7. Default Chapter Title

Stop the World  
  
Part 7  
  
  
Hermione wished she could've stayed that way forever with Ron. She didn't know it, but that restaurant would become their restaurant in years to come. The song ended, and they sat down-or at least, tried to. They were bombarded with reporters and photographers wanting to interview and take pictures of the happy couple. Hermione looked up at Ron. Ron saw the look in her eyes and said, "I'll comment on this subject later, if you would be so kind." Ron grabbed his wand, and they both disapparated home.  
  
"Boy, I'm sure glad to get out of that mess..." he said, sounding relieved. Hermione, however, not wanting the moment to end, grabbed his hand, turned on Stop the World with her wand, and leaned into him again. She was still crying, and just wanted to dance with Ron. "I love you more than anything, Herm..."  
  
"I love you too, Ron...and, thanks for getting us home so quickly...I love you..." He kissed her.  
  
"Cause I could stop the world, 'cause I loved you   
I could stop the world, and I don't want to   
I could stop the world, and I won't   
Cause it ain't enough..." he sang gently in her ear. The song ended, and he turned of the music with his wand, and dragged her into the bedroom. It was nearly 10, and he wanted to sleep...tomorrow they would be bombarded with reporters, and she needed to sleep. He picked her up, and gently set her on the bed. He kissed her goodnight, and she fell instantly asleep.  
  
  
***************************  
  
"Hermione...come on, sweetie, get up!" Hermione slowly woke up, and slowly sat up. Ron had made her breakfast, and he was giving it to her in bed. "Here, sit up, and I'll float this in the air for you! That's a girl! Well, good morning, mommy!"  
  
"S'time to get up already?"  
  
"Well, it's earlier today because the Daily Prophet is going to want interviews and pictures. There's no turning away again...Hopefully Rita Skeeter's been fired, eh? Otherwise we'll be known as the Dirty-Flirty couple! She'll probably cook up some-what's wrong, Herm?" She had turned quickly pale. She jumped out of bed and slammed the door to the bathroom. Ron started pacing, waiting for her to come out. She finally did. "Hermione? Are you ok? Do you need to see the doctor? What's wrong?"  
  
"Ron, I'm fine...I think it's just some morning sickness. Will you go get the book under the couch cushions? Thanks, honey." Hermione climbed back into bed. Just as she got back into bed a visitor surprised her. "Harry! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I've just come to ask you why you guys never told me? Am I left out of everything now? I thought we were all friends! Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Hey Herm? Hey--Harry! What're you doing here?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? I thought we were still friends! I thought things weren't going to change!"  
  
"Herm, do you want to tell him, or should I?"  
  
"I'll do it...Harry, RON didn't even KNOW until last night! So calm down. I fell asleep right after we went home, sorry I didn't apparate to your house at 10 to tell you! I'm sleeping for two now!"  
  
"Well-well-you could've told me sooner!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry! I couldn't stop the press from publishing every little detail in our lives! Harry, you should understand this more than anybody!"  
  
"Well-"  
  
"Look, Harry. Go talk to Ron outside the room. I want to rest...or eat...mmm! Ron, what is this stuff?"  
  
"Poached eggs and Hollandaise sauce. Oh, Herm! Here's your book!" Harry sniggered. "Harry, go into the living room and I'll tell you the story..." Hermione sighed as she saw the boys leave the room. "Poor Harry," she said to herself. She tried the eggs, and realized that all of a sudden she felt nauseous and couldn't eat anymore. She waved her wand, and the food was gone. She pulled the covers up, and went back to sleep. But, a pounding at the door soon awakened her. She quickly sat up, changed into her robes, splashed water on her face, and went to see what the noise was about. Harry and Ron were laughing.   
  
"Remember when they used to come after me, Ron? Now they're pounding down the door for you. Funny, eh?"  
  
"Oh, real hysterical, Harry. Hi, Herm. Well, are you ready? Harry, if you want to deck out, you can."  
  
"I'm staying. Maybe it'll help divert some attention from you two." Ron opened the door. Of course the first person on the other side was Rita Skeeter.  
  
"Minister! How do you feel about being a father? When was the baby conceived?"  
  
"EXCUSE ME?! KEEP YOUR NOSE OUT OF OTHER PEOPLE'S BUSINESS! OR I'LL-" Hermione had flipped. Ron slammed the door, as Harry slapped his hand over her mouth. "Sorry, Ron. Now that'll be all over the news. We'll really be known as the Flirty-Dirty couple now. How does she ask people that-RON! Nobody but us knows she's an un-registered Animagus, right?"  
  
"Right..."  
  
"Ok. Open the door. And don't say a word. Not a word...you hear?" she was pointing her finger at them both, wearing a stern look on her face. They opened the door.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley!"  
  
"Hermione!" There were so any people screaming her name. She put her hands up to quiet them. They finally did quiet down.   
  
"Now. I will answer a few questions. Yes, Rita?"  
  
"When did you find out? Are you excited?"  
  
I found out 2 days ago, Ron found out last night. Yes we're very excited. Now, Rita! May I ask you some questions?"  
  
"Yes...you may!"  
  
"How did you become an Animagus without being registered?" Rita turned red in the face as Ron pointed at her and motioned for her to come talk to him.  
  
"Minister, please...it's her condition..."  
  
"Excuse me?" Hermione's voice was deadly calm. "Miss Skeeter, or, Miss Sleazy sounds better. It's not my condition. Read a book!" She proceeded to answer others questions. Then, she started to feel sick again. She pulled Harry's robe into the reporters as she ran to the bathroom. Oh please don't let that be in the news, she thought. When she came out, Ron was lecturing Rita Skeeter.  
  
"Now, Miss Skeeter...you may not ever be a reporter again. You have damaged the lives of so many people, and I've heard people swear that you've had it in for the Ministry. You will have to get another job, if I decide to let you continue to live among the wizarding world. I will ask the opinion of 2 highly intelligent wizards. Harry? Hermione? Do you think her wand should be snapped?" Together, they both answered yes. "Well, that settles that! Give me everything you own, Miss Skeeter, and have fun in the Muggle World. Oh, and a tip-pretend you have amnesia. The Muggles always fall for that."  
  
"Yes, sir." She left.  
  
"Ah...the life of the Minister of Magic. Oh, Herm? Why don't you go on to bed? We'll handle this."  
  
"Thanks, Ron. Thanks for helping, Harry Potter!"  
  
"No problem," he said with a smile. Hermione literally skipped to bed because she was feeling so happy: Rita Skeeter's wand was snapped, Harry wasn't mad at her, and she felt a little bit better than she did 10 minutes ago. She climbed into bed, and quickly fell asleep.  
  
  
***********************************  
  
"Herm...come on, Herm. You gotta get up...you teach kids...at a school...remember?" Ron tried to get her up and about. It was 5 months later and school had already started. Because Ron was the Minister of Magic, he had to stay at home. Ron said from the start that they would both live at home, and Hermione would have to go to Hogwarts everyday. Dumbledore graciously lifted the Charm that kept people from apparating and disapparating on the school grounds. It wasn't that hard for her to do; she had once gone around the school with a time turner around her neck. This was nothing.  
  
"Ro-on...I don't want to get up...I want to sleep...the kids can teach themselves...tell them to turn a teacup into a plate. That's it." She put her pillow on her head. "OW!"  
  
"What's wrong? Hermione, are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah...it's just a Braxton-Hix...it's a kind of contraction."  
  
"It's too early!"  
  
"Ron...read a book. They happen off and on. They aren't bad...they just hurt a lot. Will you go make me some tea?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. You sure you're ok?"  
  
"I promise. Do I have to get up?"  
  
"Yes." He left the room. Hermione lifted her head groggily, and smiled as she felt the baby kick. Then she heard her music being turned on. She smiled further; as she realized what song it was...Ron came in, with an apron around his waist, a spoon in his hand, and a song. He was mouthing the words to Stop the World, and he was dancing. "Ron! What are you doing?" she laughed. "Ron...you're making a fool-" he grabbed her hand, and pulled her up. They started dancing around the room. Hermione threw back her head she was laughing so hard. When the song ended, he changed it to Fallin' Down. This time, he really sang. He threw the spoon across the room.  
  
"Ya making me fall down..." he laughed too. "I sound sooo much sexier than-" Nathaniel apparated into the room. "Now, see here, Nathaniel-"  
  
"Sir...I'm here on urgent news! There's been an-well-"  
  
"Spit it out...what's wrong?"  
  
"Harry Potter..." Nathaniel's voice was soft and scared.  
  
"He-who-must-not-be-named, and Harry...there's been an accident."  
  
"Oh my God. Is he-he-is he alive?" Hermione was pale. She grabbed her wand and changed into her robes.  
  
"...Only just..."  
  
"Ron! Ron! We have to go-Harry-he-needs us...we have to go now!"  
  
"Calm down, Sweetie. It's ok. Thank you Nathaniel. Where is he?"  
  
"He should be here in a minute, Sir."  
  
"What do you mean...here?" Ron asked the young man. Nathaniel simply pointed to the bed as he looked at his watch. A crumpled heap appeared on the bed.  
  
"Oh God," Hermione gasped as she ran to Harry's side. He checked his pulse and looked up. "He's alive," she said grimly. "Thank you, Nathaniel. We'll take it from here." Nathaniel bowed, and disapparated. Hermione gently turned Harry over on is back. She gasped. Ron had left the room to get ready to make a public speech about the situation.  
"Ron..." her voice was soft at first. "RON!" she screamed.  
  
"Hermione?! What's wro-what did he do to him?" Ron had gone pale just as Hermione had. Harry's front was burned from head to toe. He had deep gashes all over his body, two huge ones across his chest and his face.  
  
"Ron...he tortured him...he did it and made sure he would live...just to make him suffer...that evil bas-"  
  
"Hermione! Calm down. First things first. I'm not making any public speeches until Harry is ok. Can you do anything? Heal his wounds?"  
  
"Yeah. Hand me my wand," she said grimly. Ron picked up her dropped wand because she couldn't bend over properly any more. She pointed her wand at the cut across his face and muttered something. One by one, the cuts disappeared. On to the burns, she thought. "Oh God, Harry...why weren't we there for you?" she whispered to him. She mended his burns as best she could. Just as she had come to the conclusion that they needed Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey, they both apparated into the room.  
  
"Albus...Poppy...can you help him? I did as best I could..."  
  
"You did a fine job, dear."  
  
"Will he-is he-"  
  
"He'll survive...by inches," she said grimly.  
  
"Hermione, you don't have to teach for a while. I understand."  
  
"Albus..." she said reproachfully.  
  
"No, Hermione. I want you and Ron to stay with Harry until he is at least feeling better. He needs you both right now...I have a feeling this is more than skin deep." He walked over to Harry. "Yes...definitely...Ron? Don't tell anyone about this yet. It has surely spread already, but don't comment on it yet."  
  
"Of course, Albus. Anything else?"  
  
"Yes. Make sure Harry gets his rest. Tell him he is not teaching until he is completely healed. And, both of you need to talk to him about this. And, Ron? One more thing: don't announce anything to the public without Harry's consent. I have a feeling this encounter might have been very personal."  
  
"Thank you, Albus..." Ron said.  
  
"Yes...thank you..." Hermione said. Dumbledore hugged Ron, and walked over to Hermione to hug her. He hugged her, and patted her stomach telling it that it had the greatest parents. Hermione laughed as Dumbledore winked. He was gone. Madam Pomfrey had finished with Harry, and was giving Hermione is daily doses of medicine and instructions. Harry had begun to wake up. Finally, she too left. Hermione sighed as she looked from Harry to Ron. It was going to be a long year.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: (I know...boring stuff) Nathaniel belongs to me. This idea belongs to me. The great lump on Hermione's stomach belongs to me. The thing inside Hermione's stomach belongs to me too. (Gee...lucky me, eh?) Ummm...the songs belong to Goo. I wish they belonged to me...that's about it. Would you all be so kind as to review. Oh, quote of the day from fanfiction: 'She's a little cranky. Probably having her you-know-what. Poor baby. I'll give her a tummy-rub later.' That was from the story called, It worked for you, didn't it? By Corynth. Hystericalness. Sorry. Had to share my all-time favorite quote in the world...Hehehe...I applaude you, Corynth!  
Harry's Gurl  
  
  
  



	8. Default Chapter Title

Stop the World  
  
Part 8  
  
  
  
"Harry, come on...drink up. You need to drink this..." Hermione was trying to get Harry to wake up so he could take his medicine.  
  
"Hermione, do you want me to take over?" Ron asked his wife. Hermione had barely slept in a week. She'd been tending to Harry the whole time.  
  
"No...that's ok. I've almost got him to drink his medicine...come on, Harry!" Harry opened his eyes.  
  
"Oh, hi, Hermione...what are you doing here?"  
  
"Harry...do you remember anything at all?" she asked kindly, but she was worried.  
  
"Yes...but I'm trying to forget it...so, I'll take that medicine now." He gulped the goblet full of a healing potion readily. Then, he sat up with some difficulty.  
  
"Harry...talk...spill it. You need to tell us what happened. Ron and me are here for you...we aren't releasing any information until we have your consent. But, Ron does need some to keep the world up to date...please...then, you might feel better..."  
  
"Fine, Herm. Fine." He sounded aggravated. "He tortured me...he threw a fire spell at me...then, I think he did the Cruciatus Curse on me...Hermione...it was awful...he did countless other things to me...he raised his wand to perform the killing curse...I don't know what saved me...all I remember is being swept away by an invisible force, and him screaming at me shooting sparks in every direction...then, the next minute, he was lying on the floor...unmoving...I don't know how it all happened. I didn't curse him...some kind of invisible force..."  
  
"Is that all?" she asked.  
  
"No...sadly...it isn't. He told me something about my parents, Herm. And I don't know if it's true or not...he said that he's related to my dad somehow...like a great uncle, or something...do you think so?"  
  
"Absolutely not. He's fooling you. Total codswallop, Harry. He was doing it to spook you out...you know it can't be true, right?"  
  
"Guess you're right. How long do I have to be cooped up in this bed? I'm feeling sooo much better now..."  
  
"As long as you want, why?"  
  
"Then, see ya! I'm off to play with Ronnikins."  
  
"Harry! Come back...you have to take your medicine!" Harry ran back, grabbed the goblet, downed it quickly, and left with Ron. "Boys..." Hermione muttered to herself. She quickly took the opportunity of a nap and an empty bed. She climbed in, now with some difficulty. She lay on her side rubbing her stomach, think how it's possible to have a small child in there with her...she fell asleep quickly.  
  
  
  
You alllllll guessed it. Guess what time it is! 4 months ahead!  
  
Hermione lay in bed, wondering why she was still lying in bed. She was on her back, looking over her stomach. She could barely see over it. I'm HUGE, she thought. But, she had to go to school today.  
  
"Honey!" she called.  
  
"Yes, sweetie?"  
  
"Will you help me out of bed?" she frowned slightly at her disability. "Oh, wait! Put your hand on my stomach! The baby's kicking!" Ron came over and put his hand gently on her stomach. She WAS big. "Ok, now can you help me out of bed?" she laughed.  
  
"Sure..." he said as he pulled her up. Ron was in his best dress robes. Hermione went and splashed water on her face, pulled on her magically expanding robe, and got ready for the wedding. Then, she felt it. She didn't know if it was a contraction or not. It barely hurt, so she ignored it. "Why are you in your dress robes, Ron?"  
  
"Stupid Conference...all deciding what to do about this cauldron length problem now..."  
  
"Why don't you just sic Percy on the job? He loved the cauldron bottoms..."  
  
"I can't. Percy's too pompous, now...I could get Nathaniel in on the deal...but, I'd still have to go to the conference...oh, crap! I have to be there in 2 minutes!"  
  
"Love you!"  
  
"Love you, baby, kiss kiss!" she pouted, waiting for him to really kiss her. He smiled and kissed her, and he was gone.  
  
"Great. Now I've forgotten how to make breakfast on my own...Ron usually does it for me..." she said to herself. She remembered suddenly as she made herself French toast. Then, she realized that she had to go to work too. She scarffed down her food, grabbed her stuff, and apparated. She made it just in time. The staff was just exiting the staff room for breakfast.  
  
"Why, look who decided to show up," spoke Snape softly.  
  
"At least I do a good job teaching instead of obvious favoritism, Severus," she said smartly. Surprisingly, he stood there and stuck his tongue out at her. "Oh that's mature." She said. All the staff including Dumbledore laughed.   
  
"Now now, children. Hermione, did you already eat breakfast?"  
  
"Oh...yeah! I did!" she giggled. She had forgotten. She was already hungry again.  
  
"Why don't you come up to my office. We can chat."  
  
"Albus, I'm fine. No need to worry about me-"  
  
"Hermione..."  
  
"Okay..." She followed him in silence; kicking herself for talking back to Dumbledore.  
  
"Hermione...it's ok. You said what you meant!" Dumbledore always seemed to be reading her mind.  
  
"Sorry, Albus-ow!"  
  
"Are you ok, Hermione?"  
  
"Oh-it's nothing-just-it's nothing, Albus." She put on one of her famous fake smiles. It's not a contraction, she thought to herself. It's not a contraction...it's not a contraction...  
  
"Hermione...are you sure?"  
  
"Fine. I'm fine." They reached Dumbledore's office, he pulled out a chair, she sat down, wincing slightly again. Oh no...she thought. This can't be happening now...with Ginny's wedding tomorrow...no no no!  
  
"Hermione...are you telling me the truth?"  
  
"Yes. Now, what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Yes...I wanted to talk to you about you taking a little break...you know...for about 6 months?"  
  
"Albus, no. Not that long. I'll levitate the kid, or I'll do something. Oh! I'll get-" she winced again. The pain was getting slightly worse. She automatically said, "I'm fine...the baby just kicked...no, you know what I'll do? I'll get one of those really cool baby slings..."  
  
"Well...I really think you should be resting. It's a lot of work...for you and Ron both..."  
  
"Albus...I'll be fine! I've always managed to make it through anythi-" she doubled over in pain.  
  
"Hermione, I'm taking you home...you might not have to go to the hospital yet," Dumbledore said quietly but forcefully. Hermione nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-OW! I don't like this...I don't like this one bit!"  
  
"Come on, Hermione...can you stand up? That's a girl. Okay. I'm going to apparate us both to your house. Got it?"  
  
"Yeah..." Dumbledore nodded and with a flick of his wand, they were gone.  
  
  
  
  
******************************  
  
Ron got home feeling very anxious. His sister's wedding was tomorrow, his wife was in labor, and there was a very big problem at work. Or, even better: all over the wizarding world. A new dark wizard was rising. But this time, it was a girl. Her name was Krithena. Supposedly, her friends called her Jendo. She was rising to power fast. And worst of all...she was after him...not Harry Potter...not even Albus Dumbledore...Ron. She was after Ron. She wanted the Minister of Magic. But now, he had Hermione to worry about. He walked into the bedroom expecting her to be in tremendous pain. That was what labor was all about, right?  
  
"Hermione? Are you ok?" She was lying in bed using her huge belly as a book holder.  
  
"Oh! Ow-hi Ron!" she got up too fast. "Yeah. I'm fine. What time is it?"  
  
"It's eleven oclock. You sure you're ok?"  
  
"I'm fine. Could you hand me that pillow? Yeah, that one-thanks. Dumbledore put me on bedrest."  
  
"I'll have to remember to thank him."  
  
"Shut-up. How was your short day?"  
  
"You don't want to know."  
  
"Yes I do!"  
  
"Hermione-no. Down girl, down," he laughed.  
  
"Ron...you're not telling me something...and it's something important. I can see it in your eyes...tell me."  
  
"Herm-there's a new dark wizard rising to power..."  
  
"Who is he?" Ron shook his head.  
  
"No...she...her name is Krithena. Her followers call her Jendo."  
  
"That's not it, is it, Ron?"  
  
"No...it's not. She's after me. She wants to kill me."  
  
"Oh my God! Ron, we have to hide! Ron, we have to go! Now! Before this thing comes out of me! Come on! Let's pack!"  
  
"Shh! Hermione! Calm down! You need to stay in bed or I'm taking you to Digglesworth!" she immediately shrank back into bed.  
  
"But Ron-"  
  
"End of discussion, Hermi. We're not going anywhere until that baby is born! We are perfectly safe!"  
  
"Ron," she started slowly. "Ron, but I don't want what happened to Harry happen to us..."  
  
"It won't. We don't need a secret keeper, and we happen to know the perfect one if it ever comes to that...which it won't," he added quickly.  
  
"Harry." They said in unison.   
  
  
****************************************  
  
"Oh no, Ron! We haven't thought of a name!"  
  
"Peter, James, Tom, Dick, Harry...just kidding..."  
  
"Come on Ron, be serious. What about Chandler?"  
  
"No, he doesn't look like one..."  
  
"Tyler! What about Tyler?"  
  
"No, he doesn't look like that either."  
  
"Well, what about Samuel? Sam for short?"  
  
"Uh-uh, no way."  
  
"Ugh! Fine...last offer...Matt?"  
  
"Fine. Matt it is. What about a middle name?"  
  
"ARRRGH!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I will write more. I just started highschool, and hiscool and fie ld hockey just don't give you time for computer...soooooo....i'm really sorry about the huge delay...but I'm sure you're allllll looking forward to Xanthia Morgan's Story...the dagger of death...I know I can't wait!  
Harry's Busy Gurl  



	9. Default Chapter Title

Stop the World   
  
Part 9  
  
Author's Note: I changed my name. Somebody took my name...I didn't feel like dealing with her...so, I changed it. The name is in thanks to Tracy!  
  
  
  
  
"Ron...it's your turn..."  
  
"No...I think I went last time."  
  
"Ron..." Hermione whimpered. Matt had been crying off an on since one oclock in the morning.  
  
"Fine-I'm up-no I'm not-he stopped!" Ron looked way too excited. "I can go back to sleep." He settled back down, along with Hermione. Then, the alarm clock went off. Ron groaned loudly. Hermione flew over him and landed with a thump on top of him, trying desperately to turn off the loud alarm. "Ooof!" Ron said surprised. Now he was fully awake. She finally hit the button to turn it off.  
  
"RON!" she whispered loudly. "Turn the thing off immediately or use a charm to wake you up-Matt's gonna wake up one of these days!"  
  
"Sorry, Gorgeous. I'll be more careful," he smiled and kissed her before getting out of bed.  
  
"What's so important that you're up and out of bed right after the alarm went off? You usually slap it and fall back asleep."  
  
"We've hit a dead end in this 'Jendo' thing. She seems to have left without a trace...but-right now, I'm going to go check up on Matt...Little Guy." Ron left the room but only for a minute. He came back to the room as pale as pale can be. "He's gone."  
  
*********************  
  
  
"Ron-what'll we do? What'll we do? What'll we do?" Hermione was panicky.  
"Our baby's gone, Ron what are you going to do about this? We can't contact the ministry of magic-he's you!"  
  
"Calm down, Hermione. I'm sure he'll turn up."  
  
"RON! OUR BABY IS MISSING, AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS I'M SURE HE'LL TURN UP?" She was sobbing hysterically now. Ron pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the forehead.   
  
"I'm so sorry, Hermi. We'll get him back...I promise." But Ron didn't know who had taken his baby.  
  
"Ron! We can use the tracing spell! Whoever was in there last-I'll go get the book!" Hermione ran to the study, where she quickly returned with a dusty book. "Ok-all we have to do is go in there, and not touch anything-wait-Ron, when you went in there, did you touch anything?"  
  
"No-not that I can remember. Herm, are you sure you can perform this spell...I heard it was complicated..."  
  
"Yes, Ron. Ok, let's go," she said grimly. Ron took her hand as they walked through the tiny little nursery door. "This is what I'm going to do: I'm going to say the incantion, then touch everything the kidnapper possibly touched," she said shakily.   
  
"Hermione, stop!" Ron noticed a shimmering piece of parchment spello-taped to the crib. He walked over to it and picked it up. "'James is safe. Please don't worry. I'm not telling you who I am until I can be certain you won't come searching for me. I will treat James like he is my own...please don't worry. He is fine. He will return to you when it is safe again.'"  
  
"Ron," Hermione began quietly. "What does this mean?"  
  
"I don't know...we can do a truth test..." Ron took out his wand and pointed to the shimmering paper. "Truthclio Amondeus!" he said. The paper rose up into the air. "If it turns red, it's a false note. If it turns green, it's all true." Just as he said that, the paper spun faster and began to turn a faint green color. Then, all of a sudden, it stopped, and floated to the floor. It was as if someone dropped it.  
  
"Now what do we do, Ron?" Hermione asked Ron, with tears in her eyes.  
  
"We wait...obviously, the kidnapper thinks there will be danger. Even though I'm reluctant...we have to trust this person."  
  
"Ron, how can we? This person took my baby...our baby!"  
  
"I know, Herm...I know..." He pulled her into a silent hug and gently kissed her soft lips.   
  
  
  
*****************************  
  
The next weeks passed by as slow as ever for Hermione. The kidnapping had spread throughout the world. Front page news everyday. Harry was a regular visitor.  
  
"Ron, will you go get the note?" Harry was over for dinner again. The trio was discussing the same thing they had been discussing for weeks. James. Harry wanted to see the note again.   
  
As Ron handed Harry the note, Harry said, "I can't put my finger on it...I KNOW I've seen this," he said agitated.  
  
"Harry, don't worry about it..." Hermione tried to say.  
  
"No, I know I've seen this before..."  
  
"Harry, you've looked at it a million times before," Ron said. "It's probably just like a Déjà vu! It's a feeling you have...it's not real!"  
  
"Déjà vu IS real!" He said trying to hide a smile. Hermione laughed. It was the first time she had laughed in weeks. Harry handed the note back. Just as he did that, he shivered for no apparent reason. Then,  
  
"OW!" He slapped his hand to his scar. It was hurting again...he knew why. "Leave! You-you have to go now! He's coming! Voldemort's coming!" he tried to warn them, but it was too late. Voldemort had blown the door down. He was there. Harry yelled apparate. At the same time, all three of them apparated. Coincidently, they all ended at the Hogwarts express. They looked around, hopped on the train and hid for their dear lives.   
  
"Ron, Harry! We need to get to Hogwarts...can we apparate off the train?"  
  
"Yes, I think so. On the count of three?"   
  
"THREE!" they said in unison. They were gone again. They were finally in the castle. They ran through the crowded halls. Finally, they saw Dumbledore.  
  
"ALBUS!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Yes...I heard. Are you three all right?"  
  
"Yes...just barely. I hope we're not putting the castle in any danger, Albus." Ron said.  
  
"No...We are all willing to sacrifice...why don't you come up to my office." They silently walked down the familiar halls. When they reached his office, Hermione immediately sat down to keep herself from collapsing.  
  
"Do you know-" she asked idly.  
  
"No...I don't know why or who he is after, Hermione. You all need to lie low. Since we don't know if it's just Harry the Voldemort is after, you all need to go into hiding. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked around. They silently agreed who would be their secret keeper.  
  
"Albus, will you be our secret keeper? There is no one we trust more than you. We have all agreed." Harry spoke bravely.  
  
"If that is your wish. Do you want to do the spell right now?"  
  
They nodded in unison again.   
  
**********************************  
  
  
Hermione lay in her bed thinking to herself...it's happening...this wasn't supposed to happen. Why is he after us? Or just Harry? Why? What did Harry ever do? I want to be there for James...when he grows up...Lily and James weren't there for Harry...we have to be there for our baby...none of us can die. Many nights were the same as this. She lay awake at night, not being able to sleep for fear of death. Even though they were deeply hidden underground, she was still afraid. Many nights she wondered if her baby was truly safe. Did the truth spell work? Maybe there was a mistake...Every morning when she got up, the trio would talk about emergency escapes. They figured no one should go alone. Splitting up was a bad idea. If he just wanted Harry, there was no way Harry could hold him off. And so on...if he wanted all three, they might have a chance if they stuck together. Even if he only wanted one person. She decided to get up. It was 5 o'clock in the morning. Careful not to wake Ron, she silently slipped out of bed. She walked into the kitchen. She was surprised to see Harry sitting on a stool. He was looking at the note again.  
  
"Harry," Hermione said almost reproachfully. "Please don't worry about it..."  
  
"I figured it out...I know where I've seen this writing before...in our second year...Tom Riddle's diary..."  
  
"No...it can't be...the truth spell," Hermione's face paled.  
  
"I may be wrong...and I desperately hope so..." Hermione doubled back. Harry jumped up to catch her. "Herm...I may be wrong..."  
  
"But what if you're not, Harry? What if You-Know-Who took James?"  
  
"Voldemort, Hermi...I don't know. I just don't know." Just then, Ron walked through the bedroom door stretching.  
  
"If I didn't trust you both so much..." he said, jokingly. Then he saw Hermione's face. "Herm...what's wrong? What's happened?"  
  
"I recognize the writing now...it's like Tom Riddle's in the diary Ginny had..." Harry said quietly.  
  
"The writing in the note? It's not possible...the truth spell..." Ron too went pale.  
  
"I could be wrong...but..." At this, Hermione's nerves finally gave out, and she fainted. Harry caught her just in time again. They floated her to the couch. Harry went and got a wet towel to put on her face. When he returned, he handed the towel to Ron. He gently put the towel to Hermione's neck and face. She slowly woke up.  
  
"Ron? Harry?" she asked feebly. "Is it over? Can we go home yet?"  
  
"No, sweety...we can't...we have to stay here for a little longer," Ron said soothingly as he put his hand to her cheeks.  
  
"I miss James , Ron...I want him back...I need him back," she began to sob.  
  
"After I kill you and him, you will be together again," came a cold, drawling voice from behind them all. "Yes...this is perfect...I get to kill 3 birds with one stone."  
  
"Not on your life, Voldemort," said Harry, who stood up.  
  
"Oh, I see you didn't have enough last time, Mr. Potter. Before I kill you, you can suffer." He pointed his wand at Harry and muttered something. Harry groaned and fell to the floor, in great pain.  
  
"LEAVE US ALONE!" Hermione yelled. Voldemort just laughed. It was a horrible laugh.  
  
"Why, you have woken up! I have heard about that unfortunate, unfortunate predicament you both are in." He made a 'tsking' sound.  
  
"How'd you find out where we were?" asked Ron.  
  
"I know things, minister. Oh, the famous Harry Potter. I nearly forgot. Are you ready to die?" Harry was on the floor. The pain was almost unbearable. Voldemort raised his wand to kill. Before he could bring his wand down, Dumbledore had apparated right in front of him. They were almost nose to nose.  
  
"What do you think you're doing, Tom?" Dumbledore asked coolly.  
  
"Well, we meet again, Albus. I was just going to kill your little pal Harry, here. Step aside, old man."  
  
"I would rather die."  
  
"Then die you will." He raised his wand, but Dumbledore was quicker. Hermione was screaming, Ron was hugging her close. Dumbledore shouted "Expelliarmus!" Voldemort's wand was flying into the air. Dumbledore caught it with ease and snapped it. His face was full of an anger Hermione had never seen before. Voldemort had no wand. He was unarmed. And, there was indeed a hint of fear in his face. "You deserve to die, Tom Riddle. You have killed many. Yes, that is your fate. You shall die. Voldemort was now begging for mercy.  
  
"You can't be serious," he said slyly. "You cannot kill me! I will not die! Put me in Azkaban...my sentence there will be better than death..."  
  
"If it wasn't for my intense dislike for the dementors..." Dumbledore said. He raised his wand, and performed the killing curse on Voldemort. To everyone's surprise, there was his body on the floor, but the merest trace of a vapor was flowing through the room. Hermione had long since buried her head in Ron's chest. She slowly lifted her head and looked. Then, she remembered Harry. But Dumbledore was already there.  
  
"Is he going to be ok?" she whispered, for she was too afraid to speak.  
  
"He'll live. Right now, we need to get him to the hospital." He snapped his fingers, and all of a sudden, Ron, Hermione and Harry were in a hospital room. Dumbledore got up and went out the door.  
  
"Hermione...Harry will be ok...but we should get you home, Herm...I don't want you to collapse again..." Ron said to his pale faced wife. She silently nodded her head. They apparated home. Just as Hermione went to collapse on the couch, someone neither of them knew apparated into their living room. She was holding something...a bundle of blankets...  
  
"Who are you?" Hermione asked slowly.  
  
"My name is Krithena...well, not really. That's how I'm known. My real name is Piper. People who are scared of me call me 'Jendo.'" Hermione thought she heard a bit of sarcasm.  
  
"You're-you're after Ron!"  
  
"No, I'm not. That is a rumor that is not true. Voldemort made that up. My real name is Piper. He sent my description out and made up new names for me. I'm not after anyone...he saw me once (at least I think) in Knockturn alley. I had to get something for my job a while back."  
  
"What do you want?" Hermione asked shakily. Ron entered the room finally, looking very puzzled.  
  
"To give you this." She handed the bundle of blankets to Hermione. Hermione started to cry for joy. It was James.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
